I Belong To You
by Suprises Box
Summary: Santana surprend tout le monde en révélant son attirance pour Rachel. O.S PezBerry pour un défis.


**Défis n°1 :**

**Couple imposé : PezBerry (Santana/Rachel)**

**Thème imposé : Non**

**Par : Smackk**

**Rating : K+**

**Note : N'ayant pas l'habitude d'écrire sur ce couple, j'ai fait court et simple,. Ça m'a fais bizarre du PezBerry, puisque je ne conçoie pas Santana sans Brittany, mais bon ^^ Trêves de bavardages, je vous laisse apprécier !... ou pas xP  
**

* * *

Rachel fixait Santana, les yeux exorbité, la bouche grande ouverte, ne sortant que des monosyllabes incompréhensible. La latina se sentit extrémement gêner et de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Et les regards choqués de ses camarades n'arrangeaient rien. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle se sentait aussi gêner d'être le centre d'attention. Même Schuester la fixait, sans rien pouvoir dire.

Les seules qui ne semblaient pas choquées étaient ses deux meilleures amies, Quinn et Brittany. La première était fière de la brune pour avoir enfin pu faire abstraction de sa haine pour enfin se dévoiler. Quant à la deuxième, elle se demandait pourqoi Ra hel ne réagissait pas. Elle avait peur que la diva n'ait eut une attaque et garderais son expression de poisson asphyxié pour toujours. Et la latina commençait à perdre patience. Pour cacher son malaise, elle fit la seule chose qu'elle savait faire, l'indifférente.

- Vous savez quoi ? En fait c'était qu'une blague, dit-elle. Une blague de très mauvais goût, mais...

- Ah non, hein ! s'exclama Brittany, coupant la latina. On avait dit quoi, San' ? Arrêtes de fuir et fonce.

La blonde se leva, vrillant son regard azur dans les ténèbres de ceux de sa meilleure amie. La latina soutint son regard quelques secondes. La blonde put y lire sa panique et son désespoir. Elle soupira et rejoignit la latina. La prenant délicatement dans ses bras, elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Ce à quoi la latina déglutit péniblement avant d'acquiescer. Brittany sourit, et alla vers les musiciens. Elle leur donna le titre de la chanson qu'elle voulait qu'il joue et retourna près de la latina.

Pendant ce temps, Quinn avait fait en sorte que tous sortent de leur état de léthargie en frappant chaques gars derrière le crâne - sauf Kurt - et en secouant toutes les filles - en plus de Kurt - leur demandant de se réveiller. Rachel avait repris contenance et ne cesser de fixer la latina, qui gardait le regard rivé sur ses tennis de Cheerios.

Aussitôt Brittany auprès de Santana, les premières notes de la musique retentirent, et la diva sentit son cœur accélérer ses battements. Brittany l'encouragea silencieusement et retourna s'asseoir. Santana releva la tête finalement, retrouvant son courage et se mise à chanter.

**When these pillars get pulled down **/ _Lorsque ces pilliers ce seront effondrés_

**It will be you who wears the crown **/ _Tu seras alors celle qui porteras la couronne _

**And I'll owe everything to you **/_ Et je te devrais tout_

**How much pain I cracked yout soul ? **/ _Combien de souffrances ont fissurées ton âme ?_

**How much love would make you whole ? **/ _Combien d'amour pour la combler ?_

**You're my guiding lightning strike **/ _Tu es l'éclair qui me guide_

**I can't find the words to says **/ _Je ne trouve pas les mots pour te dire__  
_

**But they're overdue **/ _Mais ils arrivent trop tard_

**I've traveled half the world to say **/ _J'ai traversé la moitié du monde pour te dire_

**I belong to you **/ _Je t'appartiens_

**She attacks me like Leo **/ _Elle m'attaque telle une lionne_

**When my heart is split like Rio **/ _Quand mon cœur se divise tel Rio_

**But I assure you my debts are real **/ _Mais je t'assure que je te suis redevable..._

Ses paroles moururent dans sa gorge quand elle sentit un corp se presser contre le sien. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle enlaça la brunette.

- Je suis amoureuse de toi, Rachel Berry, dit-elle. Irrévocablement et follement amoureuse de toi.

* * *

**The End**

**J'avais dit que c'était court ^^ mais bon, j'avais rien d'autre en tête, et pis c'est pas un couple qui m'inspire des masses ^^'**

**Laissez-moi vos avis, bon ou mauvais, je prends !**


End file.
